heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Olympia Dome
is a giant man-made island floating in the Atlantic Ocean, home to the Technopics.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Prologue Principles The island is constructed out of giant floats, rather than filling in land, and floats around the Atlantic Ocean on the ocean currents, circulating with a cycle of 2 years. A giant dome 20 kilometers across functions as the main central stadium with the 10 kilometers around it containing a harbor, airport, lodging and other facilities required for the island to function; a shape often likened to that of a fried egg.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 1 Part 2 Most of the Olympia Dome's defensive military force is unmanned and largely comprised of UAVs and UUVs. Power to these unmanned weapons comes from facilities outside the main dome. Power generating satellites in orbit generate solar power outside the atmosphere and transmit it to giant transformer ships, known as Ocean Substations, via microwaves. The Ocean Substations then convert the power into a laser which is sent to the dome to provide energy which is then distributed to the unmanned weapons by the normal power network and smaller lasers.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 2 Part 1 The Ocean Substations also require power to function and obtain it by mining methane hydrate and using it as fuel for gas turbines, though it is not enough for the purposes of primary power generation. Despite the fact power could be generated inside the dome, management keeps power generation outside to show the dome has little military value. There is also a danger of microwaves having a negative effect on computers or the unmanned weapons if sent directly from the satellites. One of the Olympia Dome's most famous sightseeing spots is the Bifröst Arch, named after the in Norse mythology, a collection of seven parallel arch-shaped metal bridge which span a giant canal which juts inland, each lit up with a different color at night. Apparently designed primarily with the nighttime sight in mind rather than practically, the bridges are built quite close together and when all lit up, people often mistake the seven separate bridges for one large one.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 2 Part 2 Background It isn't known when the Olympia Dome was constructed, though it is known that there was a temporary rush to build man-made islands of a similar kind due to global warming and rising sea levels, with Weixing Taiwan, Second Venice and the New Ryukyu Islands being examples. However soon after their creation, they were found to have unexpectedly high maintenance costs, low recovery speed of city functions after an emergency and fragile diplomatic situations due to requiring resources shipped in from the continents. As such, they soon went out of fashion. Chronology Purge of Technopics At the time of the Technopics which Mariydi Whitewitch participated in, the island was in the centre of the Atlantic. During the games, the group known as Athletica enacted a plan to destroy the twisted festival and restore the original form of the Olympics.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 3 Part 8 Hijacking one of the Ocean Substations providing the Olympia Dome with power, they intended use the laser to start a firefight between the Objects guarding the dome by tricking them into thinking one of the others had attacked them, with the dome being caught in the crossfire. Their plan was ultimately thwarted due to Mariydi's actions.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 5Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Epilogue Locations *Bifröst Arch Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 2 Part 2 *Technopic Village Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 2 Part 1 References Category:Locations